The purpose of this project is to develop an online tool that uses text and video messages to promote high quality implementation of school-based prevention programs. The Phase I research demonstrated the feasibility of creating an online application for promoting the fidelity of school-based prevention programs using one program, Life Skills Training (LST). During the Phase II project the tool be expanded to include ongoing support and training for all school-based middle school drug prevention programs on the SAMHSA model program list (NREPP). The specific aims of the Phase II study are to: (1) Create a detailed matrix for all middle school drug prevention programs that identifies common content and methods across programs;(2) Develop multimedia messages for each content and method used in NREPP programs;(3) Develop an efficient and effective system for distributing messages;and (4) Complete a field trial to compare the fidelity of implementation for teachers using the system with teachers who are not using the online system. There are 12 middle school programs currently on the NREPP list, although we expect their will be additional programs on the list by the time this project begins. We will complete development of the website which will send teachers emails that invite them to register and schedule classes on the website. Prior to upcoming sessions of the program they are teaching, teachers will receive emails. For each middle school program on the NREPP list we will develop up to 20 brief email messages (less than 100 words) that provide links to streaming video with teacher testimonials or classroom demonstrations about upcoming session content or methods. With the assistance of state prevention coordinators in Virginia and Illinois, we will recruit 200 middle school teachers to participate in this research. Teachers will be randomly assigned to an immediate or a delayed implementation condition. Assessments of knowledge, typical practice, and fidelity will be used to demonstrate the potential of the program to improve prevention practice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Substance use continues to be a problem in the United States. This project will help schools prevent substance use by providing needed information to teachers who deliver evidenced- based programs be more effective and efficient.